Togther Always
by samluvbna4eva
Summary: Booth and Brennan are married. Brennan went to New Orleans to help out with Hurricane Katrina bodies. Find’s a murder victim. Someone is plotting to kill Brennan and her BABY.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Together Always**

**By: Samluvbna4eva**

**Disclaimer : This story belongs to me but not the show..**

**Couples: Booth/Brennan , Angela/Hodgins , Zach/Cathy**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Summary: Booth and Brennan are married. Brennan went to New Orleans to help out with Hurricane Katrina bodies. Find's a murder victim. Someone is plotting to kill Brennan and her BABY.**

**Together Always**

**Flash back : April 20,2004 Booth's and Brennan's Wedding day.**

Seeley Booth was a 23 year old FBI agent. He is what every female would call tall ,dark, and handsome. Today Seeley was marrying the love of his life. This girl was Temperance

Brennan. She was a 22 year old anthropologist at the Jeffersonian in Washington. She was average height ,light skin , and had sparking blue eyes. Seeley was thinking of Temperance and before he knew it here comes the bride started playing. First came the bridesmaids. Which were Angela and Cathy. About 30 seconds later Temperance Brennan came down the isle. When she was in front of booth he took her hand. We walked in front of the priest and he started saying the bows. Before we knew it we were at this part.

" Temperance Do you take Seeley as you husband " The priest asked.

" I do " Temperance said through tears.

" And Seeley do you take Temperance as your wife " The priest asks

" I do " Seeley says wiping Temp's tears off her face.

" Okay I now pronounce to you Mr. And Mrs. Seeley Booth. You may now kiss the bride." The priest says with a smile.

Booth pulled Temp to him and kissed her passionately. When done they leaned there foreheads against each other's.

" I love you so much " Temp says smiling.

" I love you too " Seeley says kissing her softly.

" We have a whole crowd watching us don't you think he should head to the reception " Temperance says smiling.

" I think your right " Seeley says taking her hand and leading Temp out of the church and into the limo.

_**Flash back # 2 : April 20 ,2004 There Reception **_

Seeley and Temperance arrived at there own reception late. They were too busy making out in the limo. When they got there everyone stood up and greeted them. The first person to come up was Booth's sister Cathy.

" Congregation's you guy's " Cathy says hugging Seeley and Temperance.

" Thanks Cathy " Booth says pulling his 19 year old sister into a hug.

" How's it feel to be Married ? " Cathy asks still in her Brother's arms.

" It's great . Can't wait to get out of here. To be alone with my bride. " Booth says smiling at Temperance.

" SEELEY " Temp and Cathy both say in shock.

" What I'm telling the truth " Seeley says winking at them..

Just than Zach , Angela , and Hodgins walked up.

" Conrad's Sweetie " Angela says hugging Temperance.

" Yeah congrads Dr. Brennan. Wait I guess it's Dr. Booth now " Zach says taking Cathy into his arms.

" Thanks you guys " Temp says with a smile.

Before they knew it the reception and honeymoon was over.

_**Flash back #3 : 3 months before present time. **_

_**At the Jeffersonian **_

Tempe, Hodgins, Angela, and Zach were wrapped up in an FBI case, in which they believed to be a gang-related murder.The man was shot in the back of the head and left in gang territiory: the dumps.

Suddenly, Temperance felt light headed. 'And now the lights get to me.' she thought. Putting her hand to her head, she took a step back.

Noticing Brennan's removal, Angela shot a concerned glance at her, "Tempe are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little woozy." she replied, once again stepping up to the table.

Not convinced, Angela replied, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sur-" Tempe, in one quick motion, fell to the floor, passed out.

"Oh my God, Temperance." Angela said, slightly shocked.

Temperance didn't answer.

"Zach go and call Booth now. Angela help me bring her to the office." Hodgins said, lifting Tempe into his arms.

"Okay" Zach said, running to the nearest phone.

_**At the FBI building : Seeley Booth's office**_

Seeley was just sitting at his desk reading through case files. Just as she came too.

_**Back at the Jeffersonian :Temp's office**_

Hodgins's laid Temp down on her couch in her office. Just as she came too.

" What Happened ? " Temp says rubbing her eyes.

" You passed out. Stay here Zach is calling Booth. Your going home and don't fight it. " Angela says sternly.

" Fine " Temp says laying back down.

_**In Booth's Office**_

Booth picked his phone up and said " Booth "

" Booth it's Zach you need to get here fast " Zach says into the phone.

" Zach what Happened? " Booth asks with concern.

" I don't know one minute we're looking at a body. The next Temperance is on the floor passed out. " Zach says quickly.

" Jesus is she okay " Booth's says jumping out of his seat.

" I don't know I rushed to call you. Ang and Hodgins are with her " Zach answered honestly.

" Alright I'm on my way " Booth says shutting the phone off and rushing to his car.

_**Back at Temp's Office **_

Booth came rushing into the building. And ran into Hodgin 's " Where is she? Is she okay? "

" She's in her office with Angela. She just came too " Hodgin says to Booth.

" Thanks " Booth says running towards his Wife's office. He went in saying " Temperance "

Temp slightly looked up and said " Seeley "

" Jesus are you okay ? " Seeley asks bending down.

" Still a little woozy " Temp says looking at him.

" What happened Before . Zach was a little discreet with the details. " Booth asked.

" I don't know. I was looking at a body. Felt light headed. Next thing I knew I'm on the couch " Temp says leaning up.

" You catching something. Your coming home now. And going straight to bed. " Seeley taking Temp into his arms.

" How'd I know you were going to do that " Temp says leaning her head on his shoulder.

They came out of the office to see Angela , Zech , and Hodgins waiting.

" See you guys tomorrow " Temp says lightly to them..

" Feel better Sweetie " Angela says with concern.

" Bye guys " Booth says as he walked out of the office.

_**Back at the Booth's Apartment**_

Seeley opened there two bedroom apartment door. Temp was already asleep in his arms . So he bought her Into there bedroom and laid her on the bed. As soon as Temp was out of Booth's arms she woke up.

" Seeley " Temp says opening her eyes.

" Ssshhh go back to sleep. I'll be in the living room if you need me. I got to finish some work okay " Seeley says looking at her.

" Okay" Temperance says drowsily to him.

Seeley walked out of the room thinking what's wrong with her . She never gut's sick

_**Flash back # 4 : A few weeks later**_

Temperance was still feeling horrible. But she didn't have a fever or anything. Her stomach was just woozy. Seeley was getting worried. One morning Seeley and Temp were cuddled together in there bed. The next Temperance is bolting towards the bathroom. Seeley was running not to far behind her.

" Temperance " Seeley says running in the bathroom.

Temperance didn't answer she was to busy throwing her gut's up. Temperance was clinging to the toilet seat. She was throwing up for about 5 minutes straight.

" Temperance baby " Seeley tried again as she leaned her head on the toilet seat.

" What's happening to me Seeley. I never get sick ." Temperance asks leaning against his chest a little bit.

" I don't know baby . But I think it's time you went to the doctor to get checked out." Seeley says rubbing her arms.

" As long as you come with me I'll go. " Temperance says looking up at him.

"Baby I'll go if you want me to go " Seeley says moving her around in his arms.

" Will go tomorrow than " Temperance says slowly getting up.

" Okay than tomorrow it is " Seeley says getting up from the floor and stood next to Temperance.

"First we need to get through a day of work " Temp says moving into the bedroom and started getting dressed.

" Temp are you sure you want to go to work after what just happened," Seeley asked with concern.

" Yeah I'm sure. I need to keep myself busy until tomorrow " Temp says finishing getting dressed.

" Okay but if you need me for anything just call me okay " Seeley says kissing her on the lips gently.

" Okay " Temp says kissing him back passionately.

_**At the Jeffersonian **_

Temp and Angela were talking in Temp's office about what happened that morning. Angela was sitting to everything that Temperance said before saying anything. When Temp was done Angela started talking.

"Temp sweetie did you ever think of the possibility that your Pregnant " Angela asked her gently.

" That's impossible Angela. I can't be Pregnant. " Temperance says in denial.

" Don't say that Temp. You've got all the symptoms Sweetie. You've been sick for weeks now. And it was mostly either cause your light headed or your stomach was upset. Pregnant Temp is a possibility now. Are you going to the doctor? " Angela says looking at her straight in the eye.

" Seeley and I are going to the doctor tomorrow. " Temp says slowly

" Good cause you really need to get checked out before something happens to you or the baby " Angela says as Hodgins knocks on the door.

" Ang you ready to go to dinner now " Hodgins asks walking into the room

" Yeah hold on I'll be right out " Angela says looking at him.

" Okay " Hodgins says walking back out of the room.

" I got to go Temp but if you find anything out tomorrow and I don't see you. You better call me and tell me. Cause I really want to say I told you so " Angela says getting up and walking towards the door.

" Okay Ang Bye " Temp says with a smile smile.

_**The next day : At the Doctor's office.**_

Seeley and Temperance walked into the doctor's office and signed in with the nurse. She told them to seat down and the doctor would be with them shortly. Not to long after they seat down they hear

" Mrs. Booth the doctor can see you now " The nurse calls with a smile.

Seeley and Temperance followed the nurse into a room. The nurse took Temp's weight , height, blood pressure , and temperature.

" Okay Dr. Smith will be with you in a few minute's " The nurse said walking out of the room.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and doctor smith walked into the room.

" Hello Temperance . What seems to be the problem here?" Dr. Smith says with a smile.

" I haven't been feeling good for the past few weeks. I've been light headed and throwing my guts up." Temperance says looking at the doctor.

" Okay will have to take a blood test. Just to see if it's a virus " Dr. Smith says walking over to a draw and taking out alcohol pads and a syringe to take the blood.

" Okay " Temperance says rolling up the sleeve on her shirt.

Dr. Smith took the blood sample and said " Will have the results in a few minutes. Just seat tight "

" Okay thanks Dr. Smith " Seeley says shaking her hand.

Dr. Smith walked out and Temp turned her attention back to Seeley.

"I'm so scared right now. What if something is wrong with me?" Temp says worriedly.

" There's nothing to worry about Baby. Everything will be okay." Seeley says kissing her lightly.

" I really want to believe you " Temp says kissing him back.

I few minutes later Dr. Smith came back into the room with a smile on her face.

" What's with the smile Dr. Smith ? I'm not dieing am I?" Temperance says a little scared but in a humoring voice.

"No your not dieing. It's just your family's growing Temperance. You about 2 months pregnant" Dr. Smith says with A smile.

" I'm what ?" Temperance says in shock

" Your pregnant " Dr. Smith says smiling.

" Thank you Dr. Smith for everything " Seeley says taking the pressure off of Temperance. Who was in the state of shock.

" Welcome you guys and Conrad's " Dr. Smith says walking out of the room.

When the door shut Seeley turned to Temp and said " We're going to be parents "

" You sure your ready? " Temp asks shakily.

" I'm reading for anything. Especially this. God I love you so much. " Seeley says hugging her.

" I lover you too " Temperance says hugging him back.

_**At the Booth's apartment**_

Seeley and Temp were seating on the love seat and everybody else was sitting around in there living room.

" What's so important that you both called us all over here ." Cathy asked leaning back into Zach's arms.

" Yeah what's going on " Hodgins asked from the other side of Angela.

" Angela you were right. So now would be the time to say "I told you so" to me " Temperance says with a smile.

" I told you so " Angela says with a smile

" Still don't know what's going on here " Hodgins says looking at the couple.

" We're going to have a baby " Seeley finally answered with a grin to everybody in the room.

" Oh my god I'm going to be an Aunt " Cathy says rushing over to Seeley and Temp "Coagulations"

" Thanks Cathy " Seeley says hugging her tightly

" God I'm so happy for you guys " Cathy says looking at the two of them

" Conrad's you guys " Zach says with a smile

" You congrads " Hodgins says looking at them.

" Thank you guys " Temp says with tears in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Present day**_

Temperance was about 3 month's pregnant now. And She had a small bump forming on her abdomen. Seeley was started to get overprotective a little bit. He wouldn't let her pick nothing heavy up. Temperance knew he was trying to help her out but there was only so much she could take. And than the morning sickness was a little unbearable. But the doctor said starting the 2nd trimester it would go away. Temp stood there staring at herself in the mirror.

" Hey " Seeley says wrapping his arms around her from behind.

" Hey shouldn't you be at work already ?" Temp asked looking at him through the mirror.

" Yeah but I don't really want to go in " Seeley says into her ear.

" You know you have to. You have a board meeting to go too." Temp says smiling at him.

" Fine. Come on I'll drop you off at the airport on the way." Seeley says moving his hand to rest on her stomach.

" Okay Are you sure you don't mind me going down to new Orleans to help out" Temp says turning around In his arms

" Temp I don't mind if you go and I told you that already. All I ask is for you to be careful over there. And if you need me to call me." Seeley says looking down at her.

" Thank you Seeley" Temperance says kissing him

" Welcome " Seeley says kissing her back.

They walked back into there bedroom and Seeley picked up Temp's Bag. He grabbed her hand and lead her out of there apartment. They drove to the airport. When they got there Seeley walked Temp into the airport.

"I'll call you when I get there okay. Everything is going to be okay. Don't worry." Temp says leaning into him.

" I know I'll talk to you soon " Seeley says kissing her good bye .

"I love you " Temperance says before walking away

" I love you too " Seeley says letting her go.

Temperance walked away from Seeley and handed the flight attendant her ticket. She than walked onto the plane.

_**At the FBI Building**_

Seeley arrived there about 20 minutes later and right to his office. Turns out his meeting was cancelled. So he just started going through some files he still had on his desk. Which was a lot cause he hasn't really been in his office lately.

_**At the Jeffersonian **_

Angela and Hodgins just got to work from home. They went into the Lab and started talking to Zach and Cathy who we're already there.

" Hey guys " Angela says walking over to them

" Hey Ang " Cathy says with a smile to her

" Hey Hodgins " Zach says looking up from his papers.

"Hey Zach what are you looking at this early in the morning?" Hodgin's asked looking at Zach. .

" It's a case from a while back. Just reading some notes on it " Zach answers honestly.

_**In New Orleans**_

Temperance just got off the plane. She went and got her bag and than took a taxi over to her hotel room. When she got there she put her bag down and grabbed her phone out of it.. She dialed her Husbands Number. It began to ring. On the 3rd ring he picked up,

" Booth " Seeley says into the phone

" Hey it's me " Temperance says into the phone.

"Hey sorry things are getting a little busy over here. Did the flight go okay?" Booth asks with a smile,

" Yes It went fine. What happened now that everything is hectic over there?" Temp asks with a slight smile,

" Nothing just anther case to handle over here " Seeley says into the phone " So when are you heading over there?"

" In a little while. Want to get settled in first." Temp says opening her bag.

" Okay I'll call you later. Get some rest " Booth says smiling into the phone.

" Okay talk to you later Love you Bye" Temp says smiling

" Bye love you" Booth says hanging up.

Temperance shut the phone off and than unpacked her bag. She than went into the shower and got changed. She grabbed her hotel key and than walked out of the room and headed towards the morgue . When she got there a man came up to her.

" You most be Temperance Booth " The man asked with a smile.

" Yea and who are you ?" Temperance asked sternly.

" I'm frank Roberts. I'll be working with you for the next week." Frank says shaking Temp's hand

" Well hello than " Temperance says shaking his hand back,

" Come on I'll show you around and introduce you to some people " Frank says walking away.

Temperance followed Frank around as he showed her the place. And Introduced some people to me. Like Harry pitter and Derek genes . They helped with the bodies.

" Okay that's the tour. You think you know your way around. And do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" Frank asked her with a charming smile.

" Excuse me Frank. I'm a married woman. We can't be anything more than friends. So if you want to go out for dinner fine. But it's nothing more than friends going out." Temperance says to Frank coolly

" Okay I can accept that" Frank says looking at her " How about around 6pm when we all leave"

"Yeah sure" Temperance says with a smile.

" Okay see you in about an hour than " Frank says walking away.

"Yeah sure. I can't believe I'm doing this. " Temp says putting her hand on her hip.

About an hour later Frank came and got Temperance . They went to a near by restaurant. They talked at ate there dinner in about 2 hours Temperance was on her way back to her hotel room. As she was opening the door she was pushed Inside by a masked person. He through her to the ground and started beating her up. He than pulled one of her earrings out of her earlobe. Before she knew it she was out cold. The man made sure Temp was bleeding and knocked out cold before he lift. About 4 hours later Temperance woke up. She didn't know what was going on. She grabbed a jacket and went to the nearest hospital. When She got there she used the pay phone out side before she went inside.

" Seeley I really need you now . I'm at the memorial hospital. I don't know what happened. All I know is that someone broke into my hotel room. Please I am so scared" Temp says leaving the message on his voice mail.

Temperance than walked inside the hospital to get checked out by the er room.

_**At the Booth's apartment **_

Seeley just got up from his little sleep that he had. He picked up his cell phone and checked his voice mail. The first few we're from work. And the last one from Temperance saying Seeley I really need you now . I'm at the memorial hospital. I don't know what happened. All I know is that someone broke into my hotel room. Please I am so scared.

" Oh my god" Seeley says quickly getting dressed and rushing out of his apartment to his car.

As he got into his car he called his boss saying " Captain my wife is in the hospital in new Orleans. I got to go there. I'll be back in a few days."

"Booth do you know what happened to her?" The captain asked with concern.

"No captain. I'm sorry but I got to go." Booth says hanging up the phone,

Booth drove to the airport and got on the first flight to new Orleans.

_**At the memorial hospital**_

" Mrs. Booth you have a pretty bruised wrist , A concussion , Your earring was ripped out of your ear , and you almost lost your baby. It was a pretty close call." The doctor says with concern.

" Mrs. Booth do you remember anything that happened?" Detective Bret asked with concern.

" Just that I was jumped from behind at my hotel room. Before I even knew what happened I was knocked out ." Temperance says looking at Detective Bret.

" okay ………" Detective Bret started to say but was cut off by

" Sir you can't go in there…….." One of the nurses was yelling at Booth.

" Temp " Booth says rushing into the room through the nurse's restraint and ran over to her.

" Seeley " Temp says crying in his arms " I almost lost the baby"

"Ssshhh everything's going to be okay " Seeley says rubbing her back,

"No it's not these people are after me. And we don't even know who it is" Temp says crying into Seeley's shoulder.

" Will figure it out okay baby. Just come down right now. The stress isn't good for the Baby. You've been through enough tonight." Seeley says leaning his forehead against hers. " Can I take her back to her hotel room. She really needs her rest."

" Yeah sure go ahead. If we find anything out. I'll call you " Detective Bret says looking at the couple.

"Thanks and okay" Seeley says picking Temp up into his arms,

Seeley walked out of the hospital and bought her to his rented car. They drove back to the hotel. When they got there Booth bought Temp into the bedroom and started to put her down. But she clanged to him.

"Please don't leave me" Temperance says looking into his eyes.

" I'll be right back I got to lock the door baby" Seeley was gently.

" Okay" Temp says losing her grip on him.

Seeley walked out of the room and went over to the door and locked it. He made sure that he bought his gun back into the bedroom with him. I put some sweats on and crawled into the bed Next to Temperance. She cuddled into me and clanged to me more tightly. I just put my arms around her until she fell asleep again. I finally got a good look at her and saw how beat up she really was. Seeley swear under his breath.

" I swear I'm going to hurt whoever did this to you" Booth says to himself.

_**At Cathy's apartment**_

Cathy tried calling her brother for the past day. But he still hasn't picked up the phone. She was starting to get worried. So she called the whole gang together. Everybody showed up at her apartment with concerned faces/

" What happened to them?" Angela asks with a smile.

" I don't know. Maybe Booth just went with Temp to new Orleans" Zach says

" No he would have told me. But his not even picking up his phone " Cathy says worriedly

" Your right . One of them should have answered our calls" Angela says with concern.

" What do we do than?" Hodgins asks with concern for his friends.

"We give them anther day then we'll take some kind of action" Cathy says with concern.

"Yeah okay" Angela says looking at everyone.

_**Back In New Orleans**_

The next morning Seeley woke up to find Temperance gone. Seeley jumped out of the bed and went in search of his wife.

"Temperance where are you?" Seeley says walking out of the bedroom.

No body answered him. But he could hear her in the bathroom. She was throwing up again. Seeley was thinking good she can't be going through this right now. Seeley went inside the bathroom and sat down next to her.

" Baby are you okay" Seeley asks rubbing her back.

" I don't know anymore" Temp says with tears in her eyes.

"ssshhh it's going to be okay." Seeley says taking the now shaking Temp into my arms.

" I don't feel safe anymore. I knew I shouldn't have gone out last night" Temp says into his chest.

" Baby what are you talking about?" Seeley asks her gently.

" One of the guys from the site asked me to dinner last night. Just as friends. And when I got back here I was attacked." Temp says


	3. Chapter 3

" You went out with someone Temp " Booth asked her gently.

" It wasn't a date. He was a co-worker. And he wouldn't leave me alone until I went." Temp says leaning into him.

" I'm not mad. I trust you." Seeley says rubbing her back.

" I know. I just can't believe what happened last night. If anything happened to the baby. I wouldn't forgive myself." Temp says softly into his chest.

"ssshhh don't even think that. I want let anything happen to either of you." Booth says pulling her closer to him on the floor.

"I know you want. Seeley I just want to go home" Temp says leaning her tear stained face on his shoulder.

"I know Baby" Seeley says picking her up and bringing her back to the bedroom.

_**At the Jeffersonian**_

" I hope there okay " Angela says to everyone around her.

" Don't worry Ang they'll get back to us " Hodgins says trying to reassure her.

" I've been trying to call them all night. There cell phone's are off " Cathy says with concern.

" They'll get back to us " Zach says rubbing Cathy's back gently.

_**Back in New Orleans**_

Seeley put Temperance to bed a couple of hours ago. He couldn't sleep , So he went into the living room. Seeley decided to call Cathy cause he knew she'd be worried. He dialed the Number and waited for her to pick up. She didn't so he left a message.

" Hey Cathy. It's Seeley. I'm in New Orleans with Temp. She was in an accident last night. So I had to rush down here. Will be back in Washington soon bye. " Seeley says on the phone.

Seeley Hang the phone up and than went to seat down on the couch. He started watching T.V. for a little while and not to long after fell asleep there.

_**At Cathy's Apartment**_

Cathy and Zach walked into the apartment. She noticed that her machine was beeping. She pressed the play button and her and Zach listened to Seeley.

" Oh my God " Cathy says leaning into Zach.

" ssshhh She's okay. Booth would have told us if something was wrong." Zach says rubbing Cathy's back.

" I know but we should have known better. We got to call Angela and Hodgins to tell them what's going on" Cathy says rubbing her eyes.

" Okay you call Ang and I'll call Hodgins " Zach says taking his cell phone out.

" Okay " Cathy says picking up her cordless phone.

Cathy dialed Angela's Cell phone Number but know one picked up. So she left a message " Ang it's Cathy. I just got a message from Seeley. He said Him and Temp are in New Orleans. Temp was in a accident last night. So he had to rush down there. He said they should be back soon. Temp is okay. Call me back soon or come to the apartment bye."

Zach dialed Hodgins Cell Number. Hodgins didn't pick up. So he also lift a message. " Hodgins it's Zach. Cathy just got a message from Seeley. He said Him and Temp are in New Orleans. Temp was in a accident last night. So he had to rush down there. He said they should be back soon. Temp is okay. Call me back soon or come to the apartment bye."

" They both didn't pick up. So we both know what there doing " Cathy says with a smile.

" There having more fun than everybody put together." Zach says looking at her with a smile.

" What do you say we go and have some fun" Cathy says winking at him.

" Anything to please the lady" Zach says beginning to kiss her on the lips.

_**Back in New Orleans**_

Temperance woke up to find Seeley gone. She got up through the pain and began to walk out of the bedroom. She walked into the living room to find him asleep on the couch. She walked over and began to put the blanket over him but he woke up.

" What's wrong?" Seeley asked leaning up rubbing his eyes.

" Nothing I woke up you weren't there. Came and saw you sleeping here. I was going to put the blanket on you but you woke up" Temp says looking down at him.

" Oh. sorry I lost track of time. I called Cathy and than laid down." Seeley says sitting up.

" It's okay you need to sleep too. Did detective Bret get call yet?" Temp asked sitting down next to Seeley on the couch.

"No but she will so don't worry. Come on and lay down with me for a little while. Even if we're just watching TV." Seeley says laying back down on the couch.

"Okay" Temperance says laying down next to him on the couch.

Seeley turned the TV on and began to flip through the channels. They sealed on watching an old movie. By time the movie was over it was 10pm. Both Seeley and Temperance didn't even realize it was that late. They slowly got up from the couch when out of know where they heard gun shots. Seeley pulled Temp quickly to the ground next to the couch. He made sure that Temp was underneath him. The gunshots were still being shot and a few came through the hotel window. This had to be the man who jumped Temperance cause he was aiming right at her window. Finally after about 15 minutes the shots stopped. Seeley looked down at Temperance.

" Are you okay?" Seeley asked with concern.

" Yeah for now. This guy is not going to stop until he gets me." Temperance says in a shaken voice.

" Don't think like that. Will stop him from getting you. I'm not letting him get you" Seeley says moving her fallen auburn her out of her face.

"I believe you. But this guy is going to far now." Temp says with a still shaky voice.

"I need to call Detective Bret. Tell her what's going on."Seeley says getting up and helping Temp up at the same time.

" Okay I'll be in the bedroom" Temp says walking away to the bedroom.

"Okay call me if you need me" Seeley says as she closed the door.

_**At the Jeffersonian**_

Angela,Hodgins,Zach and Cathy were sitting in the office talking about the message they got from Seeley.

" Do you think he was lying to us not to make us worry" Cathy asked with concern

"Seeley would never lie to you Cathy. You'd probley be the only one he'd tell the truth to besides Temp" Angela says with a small smile.

"Yeah besides they said they'll be back soon. And Seeley said he'd call soon. Let's give them a couple of more days." Hodgins says to everybody.

" I have to agree with Hodgins." Zach says with a small smile.

"Okay But if there not back in a few days or we don't hear from them. We're going to New Orleans." Cathy says looking at all her friends around her.

" Okay" Angela says with a smile.

_**Back in New Orleans : Temperance's Hotel room**_

Seeley was pacing back and forth in front of the door. He was waiting for Detective Bret to get there. Seeley called her and told her what happened. She said she's on her way. That was 20 minutes ago. Finally five minutes later there was a knock at the door. Seeley opened the door to find detective Bret.

"Hello detective" Seeley says letting her in and closing the door behind her.

" I'm okay. What about you two. Were any of you hurt?" Bret asked walking into the living room.

" No we're okay. Temp is a little shaken up though." Seeley says following her into the living room.

" okay don't worry will find this guy. What window did he shot at?" Bret asked looking around.

"That one. The one we were standing in front of" Seeley says pointing to the window.

"Okay. who ever this guy is really wants Temperance dead" Bret says looking out the window.

Just than Temp comes out of the bedroom and walked into the living room.

" Seeley who are you talking too?" Temp says rubbing her eyes. When she looked up she saw detective Bret. " oh Hello Detective Bret"

"Hello Temperance" Bret says looking at her

" Baby you okay?" Seeley asks walking over to her.

"Yeah I heard you talking. Came to see what was going on." Temp says leaning into him.

"Okay" Seeley says wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Okay agent booth I'm going to go. Try and figure out who this guy is. But if I were you guys I'd go home. But He might follow you. I'd rather take that chance than stay here in danger." Bret says walking towards the door.

"Thanks detective Will probley leave tomorrow sometime" Booth says watching Bret leave.

"Okay" Bret says leaving the hotel room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Outside the hotel : Across the street from a rooftop**_

"I'll get you soon Temperance and know one will get in my way. Not the cops, nor your Husband. You were supposed to be mine But you choose that stupid FBI agent over me. Now it's all going to come back and haunt you" The stalker says looking at the room from a nearby roof top.

_**Back in the hotel**_

Seeley let Detective Bret out of the room and locked the door behind her. He than walked back over to Temp and led her over to the couch. Seeley sat down first and than pulled Temp on top of his lap. He just held her and whispered in her ear that everything was going to be okay. He knew this would be the only way to get her to go back to sleep without a fuss. Not to long after Temperance fell asleep in Seeley's arms. But He didn't have the heart to wake her agin by moving to the bedroom so he just laid back on the couch .

A few hours later Temperance woke up to Seeley stroking her hair out of her face. She slowly lifted her head from his chest and looked at him. Seeley stared right back trying not to get mad looking at her. Cause every time he looked at her face full of cuts and bruises he got more mad. He swore whoever did this to his wife was going to pay.

"Morning" Temperance says kissing him slightly slow cause of her split lip.

"Morning you feeling any better from last night baby?" Seeley asked looking at her.

"Better than I was See. But I really just want to go home and be in our house and in my bed. I want to get out of here. Even if this bastard follows us." Temp says with the slightest amount of fear in her voice. But Seeley still heard it there.

"I'll call the airport and book the next flight back to DC okay. But we should get ready just incase it's today" Seeley says smiling down at her.

"Okay"Temp says leaning up out of his arms and onto the couch.

" Do you want anything to eat or drink baby?" Seeley asked temp also leaning up on the couch.

" See you know that I can't keep nothing down in the morning" Temp says putting her hand on her slight bump.

"I know but you need something to eat okay." Seeley says getting up from the couch "Even if it's just toast. It will make me happy"

" Fine" Temp says standing up next to him.

_**At the Jeffersonian**_

" Let's just get our minds off of this right now. I mean I love them just as much as all of you. But if we keep our mind on it we won't get any work done anytime soon" Hodgins says looking at the small group around him.

" You have a point Jack" Angela says grabbing her scratch book "I'm going to work on forming our latest victims face"

"I'll go over the bones again. See if I misses anything" Zack says putting gloves on.

" I'll go through the dirt and bug samples again" Jack says walking towards where he left everything.

" I'll just hang out in Temp's office." Cathy says walking away with her head down.

_**At the morgue**_

Frank Roberts was working on identifying some of these victims. When Dec.Bret came into the room.

"Hello are you Mr. Roberts?" Dec. Bret asks holding up her badge.

"Yeah I'm Mr. Roberts. How may I help you Detective?" Frank asks looking at her coldly.

" A co-worker of yours was attacked at her hotel room last night. You might know her since you were with her last. Before she got attacked at her room. Mrs. Temperance Booth." Dec.Bret says looking at him with a glare.

"Well hold up right there. Just cause I took her to dinner and bought her to her room. And found out she was married. Does not mean that I attacked her or had anything to do with it" Mr. Robert's says forcefully.

"First off Mr. Robert's I didn't accuse you of having to do with attacking her. I was asking you a simple question. But if your getting all defensive than that would make me think that you had something to do with this crime. Or you know who does" Dec. Bret says clinching her fists in and out of tight balls.

"Whatever you say Detective. I was only sticking up for myself." Frank Roberts says facing the deck.

"Okay Mr. Roberts but if I find out you had anything to do with this I will arrest you for disholding information." Dec Bret says walking away she takes out her cell to call Booth.

_**At the Hotel**_

Seeley's phone went off a few times. But Seeley wasn't by the phone. The voice mail went on and Dec. Bret left a message.

"Agent Booth this is Dec.Bret. I'm interviewing suspects right now. I just went to that Frank Robert's that went out with your wife. He got all offensive when I started asking about what happened to her. I don't trust this guy. But I can't do anything about him until I get more information" Dec. Bret says hanging up the phone.

Seeley was in the bedroom packing Temp's and his stuff. They had a flight to leave in 3 hours. Seeley got last minute seats on the plane back to DC. Temperance was seating on the bed watching Seeley do all the packing.

"Why won't you let me help you? It would go a lot faster" Temp says looking at her Husband move around the room.

"Cause your pregnant and injured. Your not touching anything exact maybe a fork to eat something" Seeley says stopping a second to look at Temperance.

"Fine" Temp says huffing and folding her arms over her chest.

Seeley stopped what he was doing and walked over to Temperance side of the bed. He sat down in front of her and said " Don't be mad at me please. I'm just worried okay. I love you and this baby and I don't want to lose either of you. But I almost did the other night. Just let me do this one thing for you and when we get home you'll have almost all the freedom you want."

Temp looked at him with tears in her eyes and said " Okay I love you too. And I know your right But I'm so used to doing everything on my own. And now that your here I don't have to anymore. It's just a change that I'll never get used too"

Seeley took her shaking form into his arms and rubbed her back for a few minutes until she claimed down. " If anything were to happening to me god for bid. And I had to stay in bed I'd know you'd be in my place right now baby. So please try and see it from my point of view."

Temp just looked up and smiled " I hope that doesn't happen anytime soon. But if it does I know what you mean"

"Okay now try and get a little sleep please before we leave for home" Seeley says rubbing her stomach slightly.

" I'll try" Temp says leaning back on the bed.

Seeley kissed temp lightly on the lips and than finished what he was doing. When done Seeley walked into the living room and picked up his cell to see 1 missed call. He pressed his code in and listened to the message "Agent Booth this is Dec.Bret. I'm interviewing suspects right now. I just went to that Frank Robert's that went out with your wife. He got all offensive when I started asking about what happened to her. I don't trust this guy. But I can't do anything about him until I get more information". Seeley listened to the message with a little concern but was also happy that they had a lead.

About an hour and half later Seeley went into the room to wake up Temperance. He didn't have the heart to but knew that he had too.

"Baby wake up we got to go in a half an hour" Seeley whispered in Temp's ear.

Temperance stirred and mumbled "I'm up".

"Come on sleepy head you can sleep more on the plane" Seeley says lifting her out of the bed.

"SEELEY" Temperance shrieked over Booth's shoulder.

_**At the Airport**_

Seeley and Temperance were sitting around waiting for there flight to get called. Finally after about 20 minutes it said over the speaker "Flight 243 to DC is now boarding". Seeley grabbed Temp's hand and led her onto the plane. When they sat down Temp leaned into Seeley and fell back to sleep. Seeley had to put her seat belt on her. For the next hour and a half Temperance was asleep leaning on Seeley. He didn't have the heart to wake her, but knew in another hour the plane would land. He slowly moved so he could wake Temp up.

" Temp baby come on you need to get up for a little while until we get home." Seeley says rubbing her arm up and down

Temperance slowly moved closer to him and opened her eyes " We there yet?"

" Another hour or so. You want anything to eat or drink?" Seeley says moving her out of her face.

" No thank you I'm not really that hungry" Temp says sitting up a little on Booth's chest.

" Okay baby" Seeley says leaning his head on Temp's.

On the loud speaker the flight attend it said " Please buckle your seatbelts and close your tables. We're getting ready to land in DC." Seeley closed the table in front of him and pulled Temp closer to him. He made sure there seatbelts were on tight enough and that sat back in his seat and waited. They had a bumpy ride down but when they landed nobody minded.

Seeley didn't really care all he wanted to do was get Temp home and in bed. And that's exactly what he did.


	5. Chapter 5

_**On the way to there apartment**_

Seeley was driving as carefully that he could without getting into trouble. He was grateful for having his SUV back. The car they had in New Orleans was just to small for him. Being over 6 feet tall it wasn't east getting in and out of that small thing they call a car. Seeley tuned everything else around him with turning the radio on low. Temperance had fallen back to sleep the minute she sat in the car. Seeley looked at her with a small smile. He couldn't believe what they've been through over the years and now this can be added to the list. Through his thoughts Seeley didn't realize that he turned into there driveway. After a few minutes of just sitting in the car He turned the car off. Seeley got out of the car and unloaded the bags first. He bought them up to there room and set them down by the door. After that He ran back downstairs to get Temp out of the car. Seeley opened the front door of the car and gently lifted Temp into his arms. She just snuggled back into his arms. Seeley went inside and closed the door with his foot. When shot he walked upstairs and to there bedroom. When in the bedroom Seeley laid Temp down on the bed and went to the dresser. He grabbed some pj's for her and bought them over to the bed. Just than Temp started to wake up from a dream.

" Seeley" Temperance says jumping up from her restless sleep.

" ssshhh baby I'm right here. It's going to be okay. No ones going to touch you ever again baby" Seeley says taking her into his arms and rubbing her back.

Temp just cling to him for dear life. She refused to be left alone even for a second. Seeley kept thinking these next few months are going to be hard for her. He gently laid on the bed next to her with his arms around her.

" Baby get changed into comfortable clothes. I'm not going anywhere" Seeley says handing her the pj's.

" Okay" Temp says taking the clothes and walking to the bathroom She kept the door open and got changed. She kept one eye on Seeley to make sure he didn't leave.

Temp got changed and walked back into the bedroom. She climbed into the bed and laid down next to Seeley. He wrapped her up in his arms. It kind of looked like a cocoon of two people wrapped up together.

_**At Cathy's Apartment **_

Cathy and Zack sat in the living room watching TV. They were worried about Temp and Seeley. In a few minutes they were expecting Angela and Hodgins to come over. They were going to have there own little adult sleep over. Watching movies and eating junk food. They were trying to keep themselves distracted from going to Temp and Seeley's house. But that doesn't mean they won't go there tomorrow sometime. They all had to see for themselves that they were okay. Just than There was a knock at there door. Zack got up and went to answer the door. Without looking he opened the door. It wasn't Hodgins and Angela at the door. There was a person in a mask with a gun. Zack backed away from the door slowly and back over to stand in front of Katie.

" Sit down and I want hurt you. I just got a message for Temperance and Seeley Booth. You better give it to them." The gun man says leaving the note on the table. He kept looking at them with an evil grin.

" Okay will give it to them. Just don't hurt us please" Cathy says leaning further into the couch.

" You know I didn't come here to just give you a letter. I need to give them a certain message" The gun man says well punching Zack in the face.

" No don't hurt him" Cathy says jumping off the couch and hitting the gun man.

" that was the wrong thing to do little girl" The gun men says throwing Cathy to the ground.

The gun men kicked and punched Cathy and than turned and did the same thing to Zack. When he was pleased with his work he left the apartment. A few minutes after the gun man left Angela and Hodgins arrived. What they saw was more than a surprise. Angela ran to Cathy and Hodgins ran to Zack.

" Oh My God Hodgins call an ambulance now" Angela says feeling cathy for a pulse. There was a faint one but it was there. the same went for Zack. Whoever did this knew exactly what they were doing.

"Already done Ang. There on there way. Now someone's got to call Booth. And I really don't want that person to be me" Hodgins says looking over at Angela with pleading eyes.

" I'll call him when we get these two to the hospital" Angela says leaning up a little on the wall.

"Okay" Hodgins says leaning back on the couch.

_**At the Hospital**_

A few minutes later the Ambulance arrived and loaded both Zack and Katie into the ambulance. Angela and Hodgins road in the car right behind the Ambulance. When They got there Angela grabbed the phone from her pocket and Dialed Temp and Seeley's house. The phone rang for a few rings and than was picked up by...

"Ello" Seeley says picking up the phone.

" Seeley it's Angela You need to get here fast" Angela says quickly into the phone.

" Ang what are you talking about? Where do I have to get to fast?" Seeley asked a little frantic.

" It's Cathy and Zach there in the ER right now" Angela says quickly waiting for a response from Booth.

"What Happened to them Angela" Seeley asked jumping up and out of the bed.

" We were all supposed to meet tonight to watch movies and eat junk food. When Jack and I got there we found Zack and Katie out cold. They were in bad shape. There was blood all over them and they both barley had a pulse" Angela says quickly into the phone.

"Oh My God were on our way" Seeley says hanging up the phone.

Angela Hung up the phone and sat next to Hodgins in the waiting room. Booth better get here fast cause The doctors weren't going to tell them nothing. They weren't family to either of them.

_**The Booth house**_

Booth jumped out of the bed and quickly got dressed. He than realized that Temp was still asleep. He didn't want to do it but he needed to wake her up. He really needed her right now. Seeley walked to temp's side of the bed and gently rubbed her back.

" Temp baby wake up. we need to go someplace" Seeley says waking her up.

" Seeley what are you talking about? Where do we have to go?" Temp asks leaning up in bed.

" it's Zack and Cathy. There in the ER. Something happened to them tonight. Angela just called me and told us to get down there. They were hurt pretty bad." Seeley says standing up from side of the bed.

" Oh My God." Temp says jumping up through the pain and got dressed quickly.

They both rushed out of the house and into the car. They were at the Er in less than 10 minutes. In which the ride there is usually 20 minutes.

Hope you guys like it. I quickly wrote this cause people kept reviewing. Well I wonder who attacked Zack and Cathy? I'll write soon. been working on other stories.


	6. Chapter 6

**_At the Hospital_**

Seeley and Temp just arrived at the Hospital. They parked the car and Ran inside . Seeley saw Angela and Jack up ahead so he went in that direction. When there Booth halted and looked at his too friends in front of him. Temperance stopped right next to him holding her side from all the running. Temp was trying to catch her breath without anyone else noticing,

" What happened ?" Booth asked out of breath as well from all the running.

" Cathy and Zack are in the ER right now. I think they were jumped in the apartment somehow cause that's what it looked like. There was a note on the table. But we didn't touch it cause it was evidence. Zack just from the look of it had a broken nose. Cathy had the worst of the beaten. The doctors haven't come to tell us anything yet." Angela says looking at her best friend for the first time.

" They most have answered the door thinking it was us. Cause they knew we were coming. And there attacking most have been there." Jack says standing up so that Temperance could sit down.

" This most have to do with the guy after Bones. He can't get to her so He's going after friends and family." Booth says pacing in front of them.

" We can't assume Booth. This could have also just been a break-in gone wrong" Temp says looking up at her husband.

" I hate to say this but Temp is right " Angela says noticing Temp looked a little pale.

" Alright I agree with you okay. But we need to ask them when we see them" Seeley says also noticing Temp's coloring.

" Temp are you feeling okay?" Angela asks turning to look at her.

" Yeah just got a headache that's all. That's what you get with a concussion." Temp says rubbing her head.

" You sure baby." Seeley asked bending down next to her.

" Yeah I'm not going home when people I love are here. I won't be able to keep my mind off of them" Temp says looking straight into Seeley's deep brown eyes.

" Okay just tell me if you need anything " Seeley says standing up.

" I know. But don't worry about me right now. Worry about your sister and Zack" Temp says leaning back in the chair.

" I'm not going to stop worrying about you Temp " Seeley says leaning down and kissing her forehead.

**_Outside the Hospital_**

The man was standing across the street looking at the ER entrance. He was smirking from his wonderful work. He has to work his way up through the family. In order to get to Temperance is to scare her to me.

" I will get you Temperance. And your baby too. If anyone else gets in my way there dead."

**_Back in the Hospital : 30 Minutes Later_**

Bones and Angela were dozing in and out. It was 1am and the doctors still didn't come to tell them anything. Seeley was leaning on the wall with Jack across from Temp and Angela. Both man were in there own world. Just when they were giving up hope the ER doors opened and A doctor came walking on out. He walked into the waiting room and said " Any relatives for Cathy Booth and Zack Addy?"

Booth looked over to him and said " I'm Cathy's older brother. Zack family doesn't live around here."

" Okay than well Mr. Addy has a broken nose and a slight concussion. Your sister on the other hand isn't doing as well. She has a severe concussion, A few broken ribs, And a sprained wrest. Most likely from trying to block the attacker. There both awake if you'd like to see them" The doctor let out in a neutral voice.

" Thank god. When can they come home" Angela asks taking over for the highly upset Booth.

" Mr.Addy can go home tomorrow sometime. Ms. Booth most stay for at least 2 days. Need to keep an eye on her concussion." The doctor says in a claim voice.

" Thank you Doctor for your help" Jack says wrapping his arms around Angela.

On the other side of the room Temp was comforting Booth. He was shaken from booth anger and fear. Temp just held him in her arms knowing it will claim him down a little bit. At least until he could see for himself that Cathy was okay.

" it's going to be okay. Will figure out who did this" Temp whispered into Seeley's ear.

" I know God I supposed to protect her not let her get hurt" Seeley says angrily.

" It wasn't your fault. Like you said before will ask them what happened and who did this to them." Temp says leaning her forehead onto his.

Jack and Ang walked up and said " Let's go and see them before the Doctor changes there mind".

Temp led Seeley towards the room Cathy and Zack were in. And Jack led Angela right behind us. When they got to the door and looked through the window it only made Booth even more mad. They were bruised all over. Temp just held his hand tighter to try and claim him down. Jack knocked on the door and opened it. All 4 of them walked in. Zack looked over and smiled slightly.

" Hey guys" Zack says weakly.

" Hey kid you okay" Jack asked shaking Zack's hand.

" I'll live I'm more worried about Cathy. She pushed the attacker off of me" zack says looking over to his girlfriend on the other bed.

Seeley walked over to Cathy's Bed and grabbed her one good hand with his free hand. He looked her over and tears came to his eyes.

" Cathy come on wake up for me please" Seeley says rubbing her hand with his thumb.

" Seel " Cathy says opening her eyes and turning to look at her brother.

" Yeah it's me . What Happened to you guys tonight?" Seeley asked looking at Cathy.

" We were waiting for Angela and Jack to come over. We were support to watch movies. There wwwaass a knock at the door and Zack went to answer it. This man walked in with a gun and a mask on his face. He told us how he didn't want to hurt us and that he just wanted us to give you and Temp a note. He put it on the coffee table and than as he was walking away. He hit Zack in the face with the gun. I pushed him away from Zack and he came after me. He punched me and kicked me until I passed out." Cathy says with tears rolling down her face.

" It's okay" Seeley says wiping her tears away but more kept coming.

" The note should still be on the table unless the cops took it " Zack says looking over to Booth.

" I'll have all checked out okay. You guys just think about getting better." Seeley says smiling slightly.

" Yeah what Booth said. Don't over work your selves . When your ready will have our little movie night" Angela says trying to bring a smile to there faces.

" Believe me will have that night eventually" Jack says smiling.

Zack and Cathy each had a small smile. At least Cathy had a smile that turned into a yawn. Booth noticed this and said " We should get going you guys need your rest".

" Okay see you tomorrow" Cathy says squzzing Booth's hand.

" Wouldn't miss it for the world" Seeley says squzzing her hand back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked the chapter. Again I wrote this really quick. But I felt bad leaving you guys hanging like that.


	7. Chapter 7

_**At the Hospital**_

After Cathy and Zack fell asleep everyone left to go home. But Booth had other ideas he wanted to stop be Cathy's apartment to see what happened. He turned to Temp and asked " You wonna go home baby? Cause I want to drop by Cathy's place".

"No I'm okay let's stop by Cathy's place" Temp says smiling up at him.

"You sure cause I'll drop you off first" Booth says wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah I'm okay I want to stay with you" Temperance says laying her head on his shoulder.

"Okay Bones" Seeley says opening the car door for her.

_**At Cathy's Apartment**_

On the drive to Cathy's apartment. Booth was clenching at the steering wheel with white knuckles. Temp saw this and put her hand on his thigh. Seeley turned to look at her with a thigh smile and than turned to look at the road again. A few minutes later Booth pulled the SUV into the parking lot of Cathy's Apartment building. They both got out and walked up to the door and it was open.

"You go in first" Seeley says lifting the tape slightly for her to get through.

"Okay" Temperance says slowly bending down and through the tape.

After she went through Booth went through the tape as well. Seeley walked over to the coffee table and saw the note where Cathy and Zack said it was. Temp walked over to him as he started reading the note. It said

"I'm watching you Temperance. And soon you'll be mine. If anyone get's in my way they'll get hurt". Temp Finished reading the note and grabbed Seeley's arm.

" It's okay. I'm not going to let this Bastard touch you" Booth let out pulling her into his arms.

"I know" Temp says looking up at him " Let's get home okay. You need rest just as much as I do".

"Yeah come on" Seeley says moving towards the door with Temp still in his arms.

_**On the way Home**_

Temp went through and than Booth. They walked to there SUV and got in. Seeley started the car and began to drive home in silence. A few minutes later Booth pulled into there apartment's parking lot. Temp slowly got out of the SUV trying not to irate her injuries.

"You okay" Seeley asked walking up behind her.

"Yeah just sore. I'll be better soon" Temp says leaning back into him.

"Cone on let's get inside" Booth says walking towards the elevator.

"Okay" Temp says leaning deeper into Seeley's side.

Seeley pressed the button to go up on the elevator. When it opened they saw a dead body laying there with a note on it. Temp bought her hand to her mouth and said " Oh My God No". Seeley led her away from the elevator and to a corner.

"Baby look at me breath" Seeley let out rubbing her arms.

"That was Mr. Wilson see his our Security guard for the building" Temperance says with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay baby claim down" Seeley says pulling her into his arms. "I need to call the cops baby".

"Okay" Temp says trying to claim down a little.

Seeley stood slightly and pulled out his cell phone.

"911 emergency how may I help you?" The officer asked answering the phone.

"This is Special Agent Seeley Booth. I'd like to report a Body found" Seeley says into the phone.

"Where are you located sir." The Cop asked writing info down.

"We're outside my apartment building. It's located at 143 Boulevard street downtown DC" Seeley says holding Temps good hand.

"Okay we're on our way Sir" The cop says hanging up.

" Okay thank you" Seeley says just as Temp started throwing up.

Seeley put his phone into his pocket and started rubbing Temp's back. By time Temp was done the cops were arriving. A cop got out of the car and walked over to the kneeling couple.

" Sir I just got to ask you a few questions and than you may go" The cop says looking at the shaking woman and man.

"Okay" Booth says standing up with a shaken Temp " Baby I'll be right over there if you need me."

"Okay" Temp says leaning on the wall.

The cop and Booth walked over to the squad car and started talking.

"Do you know the victim" The cop asked writing stuff down.

"It's Mr. Wilson the building security guard" Booth says looking over at Temp.

"Okay what time did you find the body?" The cop asks looking up at Booth.

"About 15 minutes ago. My wife and I were heading up to our apartment when we found the body" Seeley says watching the cop write stuff down.

"Okay that's it for now Agent Booth" The cop says closing his pad book.

"Okay thanks" Seeley says walking back over to Temperance " Come on they said we could leave".

They took the stairs up to there apartment and locked the door. Temp went and sat on the bed. Seeley walked into the room and kneeled in front of her.

"Baby you okay?" Booth says putting a hand on her small bulge.

"I just can't believe he got Mr. Wilson. He was so nice. Who could do something like this" Temp says letting tears fall.

"Temp a psycho would do that know body else. Will catch this guy" Seeley says wiping the tears off her face with his other hand.

"I know but Mr. Wilson" Temperance says still in shock.

"I know come on let's get changed and go to sleep" Seeley says standing up.

"Okay" Temp says grabbing the PJ'S and went under the covers. Within 5 minutes they were both asleep in each other's arms. Temp tossed and turned But Seeley just tightened his grip on her.

_**The next morning: Booth and Temp's Apartment**_

Temp woke up to find Booth still sleeping next to her. She slowly untangled herself from him and got out of the bed. Temp went into the kitchen and made some oatmeal for herself. Well she was eating Booth was waking up in the bedroom. He smelt something in the kitchen and walked over.

"Morning what you eating?" Seeley asked walking into the kitchen.

"Morning you want some oatmeal?" Temp asks looking up at him.

"No I'm good I'll have some cereal you eat" Booth says opening a cabinet.

"Okay" Temp says finishing up her oatmeal.

Booth got a bowl and poured coco puffs into it with milk. And than went to the table.

_**Back to Jack and Angela**_

"I'm going to the hospital soon you wonna come" Angela asked walking into the living room.

"Yeah sure I got nothing else to do" Jack says smiling at his girlfriend.

"Okay well get dressed than" Angela says standing there with her arms crossed.

"I'm going okay" Jack says walking past her into the bedroom.

A few minutes later they were heading towards the hospital.

_**At the Hospital: Zack and Cathy's room**_

Zack was sitting in bed watching TV well Cathy was resting. The doctors says he can go home today but he doesn't want to leave Cathy alone. Zack decided to stay in the hospital with her until the next day. It wasn't safe for her to be alone. Just as Cathy started waking up Angela and Hodgins walked in.

"Morning guys how you feeling?" Angela asks walking over to Cathy's bed.

"Were better" Zack says looking over at her.

"So what did the Doc say" Jack asked sitting down on the chair.

"Said that I could go home today. But Cathy's here until tomorrow" Zack says looking at Cathy.

"Let me guess your not going?" Angela says smirking.

"No I'm staying with Cathy" Zack says smiling slightly.

Cathy turned slowly to look at Angels and asked " Where's Seeley and Temp?"

"There Home they'll be here soon sweetie" Angela says looking down at her.

"Okay" Cathy says closing her eyes slightly.

_**Back with Booth and Temperance**_

Booth finished eating and than washed the dishes. He went into the bedroom where he found Temp getting dressed. Booth walked up behind Temp and wrapped his arms around her. Temp leaned back into his touch.

"Baby you feeling okay to go to the hospital" Booth asked rubbing her stomach.

"I'm okay. I wonna go" temp says looking up at him.

"Okay" Booth says kissing the top of her head.

Booth finished getting dressed and than grabbed his keys. Temperance and Him walked out to the SUV and started to drive to the hospital.

_**At the Hospital**_

Booth pulled into the hospital parking lot and walked inside with Temp. When they got to the room Angela and Jack were still there talking to Zack. Booth walked over to Cathy's bed and asked " How long has she been sleeping?".

"She fell back to sleep about an hour ago" Angela says looking at Booth.

Just than Cathy started to mumble in her sleep and tossed around "No Stop, Don't hurt us". Booth sat on the bed and gently woke Cathy up not to scare her.

"Cathy wake up your safe" Seeley says gently rubbing her arms.

Cathy jumped up saying "NO". She realized that Seeley was in front of her and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay Cat. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you" Booth says rubbing her back.

Temp,Zack,Jack,And Angela were watching the scene in front of them.

"She's going to be very Fragile for a little while" Angela says looking over.

"I know but we're all here to help her" Zack says looking at his girlfriend in her Brother's arms.

"Especially Booth" Jack says sighing.

"Your right about that" Temperance says looking at her Husband and sister in law.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long for a update. I've been busy with school. But now I got a study hall so I get to write new chapters. Hopefully I'll be updating at least once a week.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Outside of the Hospital**_

_A person was standing across the street smirking._

_" You will never learn Temperance Booth. Your time is coming now. And know one will stand in my way" The person says smiling and walked away down the block._

_**Back inside the Hospital**_

_Booth was still comforting Cathy after her nightmare. He sat on the bed with her head in his lap. Seeley was moving hair from her face and whispering to her._

_Jack, Zack, Angela ,And Temperance were sitting watching the scene. Zack really wanted to be the one comforting his girlfriend. But Booth would have to do cause he couldn't get off the bed._

_"Do you guys have any leads on who did this?" Zack asks looking at Temperance._

_"No Not yet sorry" Temperance says laying her hand on her stomach._

_"Sweetie what's wrong?" Angela asks looking at Temp._

_"Nothing I'm fine" temp says walking out of the room with tears in her eyes._

_Booth went to follow his wife but Jake stopped him._

_"Booth stay I'll go" Jake says walking out of the room._

_**In the Hospital Hallway**_

_Temperance was leaning on the wall crying and shaking slightly._

_"Bren what's wrong?" Jake asks putting a hand on her shoulder._

_"This is all my fault" Temperance cried into Jack's shoulder._

_"No it's not temp,you couldn't have known this was going to happen. You were going to volunteer your time. Nobody knew this was happening" Jack says pulling her into his arms._

_"I can't take this anymore" temp says crying in Jack's arms._

_**In the Hospital room**_

_Booth noticed that Jack and Temp were still out in the hallway. It's been 20 minutes already. Cathy was sleeping in his arms. Booth turned to see Zack and Angela watching them._

_"Ang can you take over here so I can go out there" Booth asked slowly standing up not to wake her up._

_"Yeah sure go ahead" Angela says taking Booth's spot on the bed._

_**Out in the hallway**_

_Booth walked out of the hospital room and into the hallway. What he saw broke his heart. Temp was shaking and sobbing in Jake's arms. Booth walked up behind Jack and tapped his shoulder. Jack looked to see booth behind him and slowly moved Temp into his arms._

_"Thanks Jack" Booth said rubbing Bones back gently._

_"Welcome will be in the room if you need us" Jack says walking back into the room with the others._

_Booth turned his attention back to his wife sobbing in his arms._

_"ssshhh Temperance it's okay. It's not your fault baby. Come on claim down" Seeley says kissing her head and rubbing her back._

_"I can't take this anymore Seeley. One more person is dead and 2 people are in the hospital because of me" Temperance says into his shoulder._

_"Temperance baby claim down. Your going to hurt yourself and the baby from all the stress." Seeley says into her ear._

_"I've been trying to claim down for 10 minutes. It's not working I keep thinking back to last night" Temp says taking deep breaths._

_"Come on I'm taking you home" Seeley says leading her to the exit._

_"No your got to stay with your sister" temp says pulling away from the exit._

_"Cathy is fine Temperance. I'm more worried about you and the baby" Booth says worriedly._

_"We're staying here with Cathy and Zack" Temp says crossing her arms over her chest._

_"Your not taking no for an answer" Booth says trying to smile._

_"No I'm not" Temp says taping her toe slowly._

_"Alright Fine" Booth says walking back into the room._

_**In the room**_

_Booth walked back into the room and sat in the chair next to Cathy's bed. Temp walked over with him and sat on his lap. He held her close and took Cathy's hand in his other. Angela and Jack were talking with Zack. About an hour later Temp woke up and held her hand to he stomach. She felt a sharp pain in her side. Booth looked at her with concern._

_"baby what's wrong?" Seeley asked worriedly._

_"I don't..." Temp started to say but the pain come again._

_"Baby" Seeley says worry all over the face._

_"Something's...wrong with...the baby" Temp says clenching her stomach._

_"Angela get a nurse Now" Seeley says jumping up with Temp in his arms._

_Angela looked up and saw Temperance in pain with in Seeley's arms. Angela ran out and got a nurse. About a minutes later a Nurse came running in._

_"What's wrong?" The Nurse asked running over to Temp._

_"She woke up clenching her stomach. She's 5 months pregnant" Seeley says tears in his eyes._

_"Okay what's your wife's name" the nurse asked felling for a pulse._

_"temperance" Seeley says worriedly._

_"Okay temperance we need to get you a room. Your in premature labor" the nurse says quickly._

_"It's too early" Temp breathed out through the pain._

_"I know that's why we're going to try and stop your contractions. If it doesn't work your going to have to have your baby 4 months early. The risks of it serving isn't good with a baby this small" The Nurse rushed out as a wheelchair was bought into the room._

_"Just help her damn it" Seeley says shaking slightly._

_"We will sir" The Nurse says wheeling Temp out of the room._

_Cathy was watching the whole thing taken place "Seeley go with Temperance before we make you go"._

_**In the Prenatal room with Temperance**_

_Temperance was put into a outfit and had I've out into her hand. She was breathing through the pain as the medicine worked through her body. Booth was sitting right there trying not to lose it. His sister was in the ER and his wife was in premature labor from all the stress._

_"I'm sorry" Temp mumbled looking over at him "If I listened to you this wouldn't be happening"._

_"baby it's not your fault. Let's just concentrate on stopping the baby from coming early" Seeley says squeezing her hand._

_"I can't loose this baby" Temp says laying her head on the pillows._

_"Your not going to loose the baby okay. Get some rest" Booth says calmly._

_A few hours later a doctor came in with some good news. They were able to stop the Labor but if she had anymore stress the chances aren't good._

_"I'm going to send a lab take in to do a ultrasound" The doctor says looking at the couple._

_"Okay" Temperance says weakly._

_The doctor walked out and the lab take walked in. She had the ultrasound with her "Okay the cream I'm going to put on your stomach is very cold"._

_"Alright" Temperance says wincing when the cream hit her stomach._

_The nurse moved the mouse around her stomach looking everything over. And took pictures for the couple._

_"Okay everything looks fine after all of this. Do you guys want to know the sex well I'm looking at it" The Nurse says looking at the scene to the couple._

_"It's up to you" Booth says smiling down at her._

_Temp looked at Booth and than to the Nurse "Okay"._

_"Well you should be happy to know your having a baby girl" The nurse says smiling._

_Hope you liked it. I got another chapter on the way I just got to add a little more to it._


	9. Chapter 9

_It's a small chapter but it's better than nothing. I'll write more soon since I'm on mid-winter recess.__

* * *

_

_**In the Hospital Room**_

_A few hours later Temperance was released from the Hospital. With orders to go home and rest. Booth wheeled her out of the room and to the elevator._

_" Seeley let's go back to Cathy and Zack please. I don't won't to go home yet" Temp says looking up at him._

_"No we're going home Bones. Your not going anywhere until our daughter is born. Your on bed rest for another 4 months" Booth says with concern._

_"Booth I can't miss work and stay home for 4 months" Bones says sighing._

_Booth bent down next to her and said " Temperance please for once stop being stubborn"._

_"Fine" Temp says leaning back in the uncomfortable wheelchair "But at least call one of the Squints and tell them we're leaving"._

_"Okay" Booth says taking out his cell phone. Booth dialed Angela's number and waited for them to pick up "Hello"._

_"Hey Ang it's Booth. Figure I tell you that Bones and I are leaving" He said into the phone._

_"Okay How is she doing?" Angela asked with concern._

_"She's okay the stress finally got to her. She's on bed rest until the baby is born" Booth says quietly._

_"But there both fine now" Angela asks worriedly._

_"Yeah there fine will see you later" Booth says sweetly._

_"Okay sweetie I'll call Temp later Bye" Angela says hanging up the phone._

_**On the way Home**_

_Booth was driving as Temp dozed in and out next to him. He kept thinking "I can't believe we're having a little girl". He was still thinking it over when he pulled into the parking lot. Booth got out of the car and gently took Temp into his arms._

_**In the Apartment**_

_Booth opened the door and walked in. He walked to the bedroom and gently laid Temperance down. Temp woke up clenching his arm. _

_"Where you going?" Temp asked looking up at him._

_"I need to lock the door. I'll be right back" Booth says walking out of the room._

_Booth walked into the living room and locked the door. Just before he went back into the room his cell went off._

_"Booth" He says picking up the cell._

_"Hey Booth it's Angela. Making sure everything is okay" Angela says smiling into the phone._

_"Yea everything fine she's sleeping. I need to get back to her. Will call you tomorrow" Booth says about to hang up._

_"Okay bye" Angela says hanging up the phone._

_Booth walked back into the bedroom and climbed on the bed with Temperance. He pulled her into his arms and cuddled with her._

_"Ang called asked how you were and said she'll call back" Booth says pulling her closer._

_"Okay I'll call later" Temp mumbled into his chest._

_"Go to sleep first" Booth whispered into her ear._


	10. Chapter 10

_**At Booth's apartment a few hours later **_

_Booth was wide awake holding Temperance close to himself. He had her spooned with his arms wrapped around her and a leg as well. Booth couldn't sleep so he was watching her. After a couple of minutes Temp started moving in his arms. She slowly started opening her eyes. _

_"Hey you sleep okay?" Seeley asked kissing her nose. _

_"Mmph." Temp says stretching against his body. _

_"That's a good answer Bones. You need anything?" Booth asked with a smirk. _

_"Yeah some clothes so we can go to the hospital." Temp says leaning up on the bed._

_"Nope your not leaving this bed. Doctor's orders Bones." Booth says trying to keep up a sturn front. _

_"Booth if you don't get me clothes I'll get them myself. And than I'll drive myself to the hospital. Even though I'm not supposed to drive." Temp said with a pout._

_"Your on bed rest Bones. We can call the hospital." Booth says trying not to look at her pouting face. _

_"Booth we're going and that's final." Bones says pulling the sheets off her legs. _

_"I'm not even going to fight anymore. But once we get there your to stay seated." Booth says getting out of the bed._

_"Fine. I find your lap very comfy." Bones says sliding a pair of pants on._

_Booth and Temperance got dressed and headed to the hospital. _

_**In The Hospital. **_

_Booth opened the door to Zack and Cathy's room. He saw them both dressed and sitting up in bed. _

_"Hey you guys getting released today?" Booth asked walking over to the chair by Cathy's bed._

_"Yeah we're just waiting for the discharge papers." Zack said looking at Booth. _

_"Then we're heading back to my apartment." Cathy says trying to be brave about going back to her apartment. _

_"No your not Cathy. Your staying with Temp and I. I'm not letting you out of my sight." Seeley says grabbing her hand._

_"Seeley I'm not a baby. I can stay by myself." Cathy says pleading. _

_"Cat I wouldn't fight with me right now." Booth says sturnly. _

_"Cathy just stay with Booth. I want you safe. With Booth you will be." Zack said looking worrily at his girlfriend. _

_"But..."Cathy was saying and than saw Temp standing in front of her bed. "Temp please I can take care of myself." _

_Temperance walked to the side of the bed and sat down. She took Cathy's hand in hers._

_"Cathy I have to agree with Seeley and Zack. I'm sorry I know you want to be on your own. But your safely comes first. Maybe when this is all over with we'll go out." Temperance says trying to bring a smile to Cathy's face. _

_"Okay Temperance." Cathy says folding her arms over her chest. _

_"We'll see about the going out thing okay. Your both on bed rest. Especially you Temperance. Your not even supposed to be here right now." Seeley says looking at them. _

_"Booth." Temp sighed looking at her husband. _

_"Don't Booth me 'cause you know I'm right." Booth says pulling her into his lap._

_Just than a nurse walked in with the discharge papers. She gave Zack and Cathy each a pen to sign the papers. _

_"Okay your all set to go. But you both need wheelchairs. to get out. Sorry but it's hospital policy. The nurse said noticing Seeley and Temperance in the chair "I'm assuming that your driving them home."_

_"Yes I'm driving them home and not letting them out of the bed." Booth says smiling. _

_"Okay well let me get what they need." The nurse says walking out._

_**A Few Minutes Later.**_

_Booth gently lifted Cathy into the wheelchair and than helped Zack into his. "Okay I'm going to bring Zack to the car first. 'Cause there's no way in hell Bones is pushing the wheelchair." Booth says looking at the group._

_"Booth I can push the wheelchair" Temp started to say but was stopped by the glare Booth gave her "Fine me and Cathy will sit here and wait." _

_"We'll be right back." Booth says walking out of the room pushing Zack's wheelchair. _

_Booth and Zack left the room while Cathy and Temp sat and wait. With each second Booth was gone they got more jumpy. They felt like something was watching them. Temp looked out the window and down the hall. But nothing or no one was there. _

_"I fell like somebody is watching us." Cathy says gripping Temp's hand._

_"Me too, let's just stay calm okay. Seeley will be right back and everything will be okay." Temperance says gripping Cathy's hand just as tightly. _

_**Meanwhile with Zack and Booth.**_

_Booth and Zack just made it out into the parking lot. Booth had a bad feeling going through his body so he walked faster. _

_"Booth what's up with you?" Zack asked with concern for his friend. _

_"I have a really bad feeling something is going to happen. I need to get back to Cathy and Temp now." Booth said opening the backseat passenger door. _

_"Well, go then, I can handle getting into a car Booth. And locking myself in it."_

_"Okay." Booth says running back into the hospital. _

_**Back in the Hospital room. **_

_Temperance was getting more and more restless as the time ticked by waiting for Booth. Suddenly something was thrown through the window and exploded. Temperance quickly pulled Cathy down to the floor as the smoke got worse. The fire alarm went off but no sprinklers. Whoever was after them wanted them dead. Temp was wheezing and couching under Cathy. She couldn't afford this right now with the baby. Cathy started to slowly pull Temperance out of the room. Just as the they were crawling out of the room the flames got worse. _

_Booth was speed walking back to the room when he heard an explosion. And than came his worst fear over the load speaker "Explosion in room 234 we need help down there now." Booth started running now as fast as he could to the room. Bones and Cathy were in. When Booth turned the corner to the room Cathy and Bones were crawling out of the room. They were coughing and clinging to each other. _

_"Cat! Temp!" Booth says running faster to there side. _

_When there he bent down next to them covering them with his body. _

_"Get Temp out of here Seeley. This isn't good for the baby." Cathy says coughing all over again. _

_"I'm going down the hall. I'll be back for you okay?" Booth says kissing Cat's forehead. _

_"Go." Cathy says leaning against the wall. _

_Booth picked Bones up and carried her down the hall. He gently laid her on the ground as she was catching her breath. He took my jacket off and put it around her. She was in shock but fine_

_"Temp, baby I need to get Cathy." _

_"Go and get here I'm okay." Temp says gripping his hand. Booth went and got Cathy and than ran back over to Temperance. They were both fine but shaken up. This guy really wants Temperance dead and will do everything possible to do it._

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think. I just came up with this off the top of my head. _


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Everyone I'm in the middle of History and Government 4th period. Just got done taking a practice test and decided to write. I don't know how to end the story so I'm going by what you tell me in reviews. Hope you like the story so far.

samluvbna

**_Outside in the car_**

Zack sat in the car worried half to death. The way Booth left made him worry more. But then when that explosion happened he wanted to leave the car and rush to Kathy's side. Booth would kill him if he did though.

"Please let them be okay." Zack says praying under his breath.

_**In the Hospital Hallway**_

There was custodians and nurses running around trying to control the fire. At least until the fire department came. Booth was down the hall sitting in front of Tempe and Kathy. They were both scared and dirty, other than that there was no other serious injury.

"We need to get out of here" Kathy says trying to calm down.

"Okay can you both walk cause I'm not leaving you two alone." Booth says leaning back to look at them.

"Yes" They both says together.

Kathy got up with ease. But as soon as Temperance up on her feet, she almost fell back down, if it wasn't for Booth. Booth caught her and held her close. Temperance was favoring her left ankle.

"What's wrong baby?" Booth asked with concern.

"I think I sprained my ankle." Temp says rubbing her ankle.

"We really need to get out of here now." Kathy says walking towards the exit.

"Okay come on." Booth says lifting Tempe into his arms.

"Booth put me down. I can walk". Temp says struggling in his arms.

"Bones sit still now. I'm not risking you injuring your ankle any further" Booth says tighten his grip on her.

Bones leaned into Booth's chest as he went down the stairs. When outside Booth had Kathy at his side and Temp in his arms. Booth walked to the SUV as Zack jumped out and over to them.

"Are you okay?" Zack says reaching and pulling Kathy into his arms.

"We're good. I just want to get out of here now." Kathy said glaring at her slow brother. Always the protector.

"What I'm sorry. I wanted to make sure you guys were okay." Booth says opening the passenger door and gently put Tempe down.

Temperance leaned back in the seat and listened to the others. She was tired and hurting so she didn't say anything.

"Let's get going now." Zack says helping Kathy into the backseat of the SUV.

Booth got into the driver's side and started the car. He drove to his apartment.

_**With Angela and Jack**_

Angela was going to go to the hospital with Jack. But than saw the news. It said"There has been an explosion in a room at the local hospital. There were two patients in the room at the time. They were supposed to be released today" The reporter said showing pictures of the victims.

"It is Mr.Zack Addy and Ms. Kathy Booth. They were leaving as the explosion happened..." Angela shut the TV off and ran to where Jack was and told him.

"What we need to go to Booth's apartment now" Jack says grabbing the car keys.

Angela and Jack both ran to the car and sped in the direction of Booth's apartment.

_**At Booth's Apartment**_

Just as Booth shut the car off Jack and Angela rushed to his side. Because of the tinted windows they didn't see Kathy and Zack in the backseat.

"Sweetie there's been an accident." Angela says looking at Booth

"Angela calm down there's something you need to know" Booth started to say as Zack opened the back door and stepped out.

"Oh thank god" Angela says wrapping her arms around Zack.

"So you got them out of there before anything happened?" Jack asked looking at him.

"No I had Zack in the car as it happened. Temp and Kathy were still in the room. They crawled out on there own just as I got there. It was the same people who's been after us. Tempe sprained her ankle. Other then that they're just scared and dirty from the explosion." Booth says walking over to Tempe's side of the car.

Bones was trying to get out on her own but with no progress. It's hard getting out of the SUV being 5 months pregnant and having a sprained ankle. Booth eased her out of the car and pulled her close to lean on him.

"Let's get inside so these two can put there feet up and maybe get cleaned up." Booth says walking towards the door.

Everybody followed him inside and up to their apartment.

_**Down the block**_

"How the hell does she keep living. I've done everything. I swear her husband is next if this keeps up" A man says watching them get into the apartment from where he stood.

_**Booth's Apartment**_

Booth brought Tempe over to the couch and sat her down. Kathy sat on the love seat with Zack. Angela and Jack helped Booth with getting bandages and towels. Angela went over to Kathy as Booth went over to Temperance.

"Lift your foot up onto the table. I need to look at your ankle." Seeley said bending down.

Tempe leaned her foot on top of the table and rolled her pants up. It was starting to bruise around the ankle and slowly inflaming.

"Baby you really did a number over here." Booth said tightly wrapping an ace bandage around her ankle.

"I'll survive for now." Temp says leaning back biting her lip trying not to cry out in pain.

Kathy, Zack, Angela, and Jack all watched the exchange between the two of them. You had to be an idiot not to realize how in love these two were.


	12. Chapter 12

Booth sat with Bones cuddled into his side. Everybody else was sitting around the living room.

"Who did this to you guys" Angela asked with concern for Kathy and Temperance.

"It was the same guy who attacked Kathy and Zack" Booth said angrily.

"Doesn't this guy take a hint? We don't know anything about him. Or what he wants" Kathy says sighing and leaning into Zack.

"His never going to stop Kathy until he get's what he wants" Hodgins says trying to remain calm.

Booth was just sitting there glad that everybody he loved was with him. He was glad that this last attack didn't seriously hurt anybody. Just than Booth's cell started chirping and Booth sighed.

"Booth"

"Agent Booth this is Detective Bret from New Orleans. I'm calling to tell you that our suspect is gone" Detective Bret says trying to remain calm.

"What do you mean his gone? You we're supposed to watch him. As in not let him out of your sight" Booth said angrily into the phone.

"We were watching him, he waited for our backs to be turned. I was just calling to tell you cause his most likely on his why up to you and your wife" Detective Bret says sadly.

"Thanks really for the heads up" Booth says hanging up the phone.

Booth hung his phone up and than sat there in a daze. Temperance moved her hand to his knee and asked "Seeley what's wrong?"

Booth didn't answer her he just throw his phone across the room. He was scaring Bones even more from his reaction to the phone call.

"Damn it Booth what's wrong?" Temperance asked again this time with more force.

Booth sighed and looked at the squints around him "That was Detective Bret from New Oreleans.Um she said that the suspect got away. His most likely on his way here. That is if his not already here".

"So he could've been the one who blew up our room" Kathy asked grabbing Zack's hand.

"I can't believe they let him leave" Temperance whispered fearfully.

"Tempe he is not going to get you" Angela says trying to think positive.

"His reason I almost lost my daughter. His reason why I can't live my life" Temp says standing up and limping to the bedroom.

Booth looked at the squints as he got up "If you guys want to stay get comfy. I'll be right back".

"Okay man go handle Brennan" Hodgins says looking towards the bedroom door.

_**In the Bedroom**_

Temperance was lying on the bed crying. She was normally so strong but this was too much for her. Booth walked over to her side and sat down.

"Bones you need to calm down. I'm not going to let anybody touch you again" Booth says pulling her closer.

Bones just crawled into his side and buried her head in his chest.

**_In the Living room_**

Angela, Zack, Jack, and Kathy put the TV on and sat in silence. Each was concerned about what was going to happen.

"What the hell is this guy going to do next?" Hodgins asked looking around the room.

"His going to keep coming until he gets Temperance" Kathy says sadly.

"He'll have to get through all of us first" Zack says sighing.

_**A few minutes later**_

Booth and Temperance came back in the living room. Booth sat down and pulled Tempe down next to him. Just as everyone started to settle down and watch TV all hell broke loss. Gunshots began to shot off. Every window behind the couch was shattered. Jack pulled Angela down and laid over her. Kathy and Zack ducked behind the chair. Booth didn't even wait he pulled Temperance down and laid next to her. Bones clung to him as stuff got thrown into the windows. It was smoke bombs. The whole apartment got smoky and it was still shooting.

"Everybody stay down until I say to move" Booth said loud enough for everyone to hear him.

Booth slowly pulled Temp under him and whispered in her ear "Start crawling towards the bedroom okay. Stay down"

"Okay" Temp says beginning to crawl.

Angela and Kathy were right behind her crawling towards the room.

_**Back in the living room**_

The shots stopped a few minutes later. Booth, Zack, and Jack stood up. The men left for now but nobody was safe now. Booth looked around the disaster he called an apartment. Than without a second thought Booth ran towards the bedroom. The door was locked.

"Angela open the door" Booth says trying to catch his breath.

Angela heard Booth and crawled to the door. She unlocked it and went back over to Temp and Kathy. They were pretty shaken up cause it's there second attack today. Booth comes in the room and bent down next to Temperance. He wrapped an arm around her and leaned his forehead on hers.

"Where do we go if he keeps coming after us" Kathy asked looking at her brother.

"Were going on a little road trip starting now. Will pack a little of the main things we need and we're out of here." Booth said trying to remain in control of his feelings.

"What about everyone at work shouldn't we tell them something? They'll be concerned after a while if we don't call" Angela says sadly.

"We can't call anybody this pervert probley has all our phones tapped. We're leaving until this guy stops or gets caught" Booth says looking at everyone around him.

* * *

Please review. I know it's short but it's better than nothing at all. Give me ideas on what you think should be next. 


	13. Chapter 13

_**Outside the Building**_

_There was two man standing outside grinning at there work._

_"I'm going to get you Temperance. Nothing is going to stop me" One of the men says laughing._

_"We need to follow them where ever there going" The other person said being the leader of the group._

_"Let's head to the car than" The other guy says walking to the car._

_**Back inside the apartment**_

_Booth looked at Angela and said "Ang get Bones and everyone to the car. I'll get some stuff from here and meet you out"._

_"Okay come on Sweetie" Angela says grabbing Temp's hand._

_"No I'm not leaving you" Temp says gripping Booth's hand tightly._

_"Bones go to the car where I know you're safe. I'll be there in 10 minutes" Seeley says gently._

_"No please don't let me go" Temperance begged gripping his hand "Everything goes wrong when you leave me"._

_"Alright I'm not leaving you" Booth says pulling Temperance into a hug._

_"Alright will meet you guys in the car" Kathy says leaving the room with the others._

_Booth grabbed two duffle bags from under the bed and began to throw cloths into them. Just as Booth was closing the bags Temperance said "Bring some of the baby's things we have. God knows how long will be gone"_

_"Okay" Booth says going into the other room and grabbing a few things._

_Booth shouldered both bags and went to get Bones. He pulled her up on shaky legs watching her sprained ankle. They both slowly made there way to the car._

_**A few Minutes Later**_

_Booth and Temp came out of the building and to the SUV. Hodgins had pulled it up front so it was easier on Temp. Booth opened the back door and helped Temp in. He than went to the trunk and throw the bags in. Afterwards Booth opened the back door and pulled Temp onto his lap. I t was Booth, Bones, Angela, and Kathy in the back seat. And Hodgins and Zack up front._

_"Hodgins just drive to whatever place is closet so you guys can get some of your things" Booth says looking up at Hodgins._

_"Okay G-Man" Hodgins says driving towards Zack and Kathy's apartment._

_**At Kathy and Zack's Apartment**_

_Hodgins pulled the SUV in front of the door. Zack got out of the SUV with Kathy by his side. Booth rolled down the window. He took his Gun out of its holster._

_"Take this with you. Be careful and use it if you need to" Booth says handing Zack the Gun" And Zack don't get used to My gun cause this is the last time your using it"_

_Zack and Kathy went inside the building and to there apartment. Kathy went right to the bedroom and started packing 2 duffle bags. ONew for each of them. Zack came in and started helping her. A few minutes later Zack took the duffle bags and led Kathy out. They made there way out of the building just as a drive by went on. It was the same people who been after them. Booth pulled Temp down to the floor of the SUV. Angela ducked as well. Jack was more worried about Angela and just missed getting hit because of it. Zack pulled Kathy down to the ground about 10 feet from the SUV. The car continued driving down the street and pulled into a parking lot full of cars._

_**After the attack:**_

"_Seeley please get off of me" Temperance says out of breath from the ordeal._

"_Are you okay?" Seeley asked with concern pulling Temperance up from the car floor._

"_Yeah go check on Zack and Kat" Temp says looking outside the window._

_Booth set Temp down on the seat and jumped out of the car saying "Zack, Kat"._

_Zack moved from covering Kat and looked at Kat. She wasn't moving on the ground "Kathy"._

_Seeley kneeled down on the ground by Kathy's side "Kat come on open your eyes"._

_Kathy banged her head on the concert as they went down to the ground. She was just knocked out in the process._

"_Let's get her into the car" Zack says looking at Booth in the process handed his gun back._

"_Okay I'll carry her to the car. I need you to go help Temp out of the car. So I can set Kat down next to me" Seeley says standing up with Kathy in his arms._

_Zack walked ahead of Booth and opened the back door "Dr. Brennan let me help you out"._

"_I'm okay" Temp says slowly getting out of the SUV._

_Booth bought Kathy over and sat her beside Angela. He than sat down and grabbed Temp's hand "Come on"._

_Temp slowly made her way back into his lap while zack closed the door._

"_We going to my place next" Jack asks turning the car back on._

"_Yeah Hodgins but I hate to say this we're going to have to change cars. These guys know what we're driving" Booth says bluntly._

"_Okay when we get to my house I'll ask my butler to drive my mini van into a patch of woods. Will walk there" Jack says driving to his place._

"_Okay" Booth says leaning back in the seat._

_**At Hodgins house**_

_Jack pulled into the driveway just as Kathy woke up "What Happened?"_

"_You banged your head on the concert" Seeley says lifting her out of the car._

"_I don't remember hitting my head" Kathy says rubbing her head._

"_Well that's a good thing than" Zack says wrapping his arm around her._

"_Jack and I are going to get our stuff and tell the butler to drive the van out into the woods" Angela says walking away._

"_Okay" Booth says watching them walk away and his eyes landing on Temp._

_Temperance was leaning against the car holding her stomach. Booth ran to her side when he saw this._

"_What's wrong?" Booth says with concern in his voice._

"_She's kicking me pretty hard" Temperance says smiling slightly. She grabbed his hand and put it on the spot._

_Every other second Booth would fell the kick with his hand._

"_She's active that's a good sigh after everything that happened?"_

"_Yeah I guess it is" Temp says smiling slightly "She's kicking my kidney"._

"_You know we can't keep calling the baby her or she" Seeley says smirking._

"_I know any suggestions on a name" Temp asked laughing._

"_I always liked the name Emma" Seeley says shyly._

"_I love it" Temp says looking at him smiling._

"_That's good to know" Seeley says smiling "How about Emma Rose Booth"_

"_I love it just like I love you" Temp says kissing him lightly._

"_I love both of you" Seeley says kissing her back._

_**A Few minutes later  
**_

_Angela and Jack came out of the mansion and walked over to the group. _

"_My butler is driving the van to the forest opening. WE should start walking there" Jack says shouldering both his and Angela's bags._

"_Yeah we should. What is it a 20 minute walk" Booth asked opening the trunk and grabbing his and Temp's bags._

"_Yeah about that" Jack says starting to walk ahead with Angela._

_Zack and Kathy walked ahead with Jack and Angela. Booth stayed behind with Temperance. She was leaning on him cause of her sprained ankle. They were walking behind talking and holding each other. About 10 minutes into the walk it came to a steep hill. They slowly walked down the hill. There were tree roots and branches everywhere. Temp decided to walk alongside Booth. It was a bad decision on her part. She didn't see the root sticking out. She tripped a couple of feet and almost went down the hill. Booth dropped the duffle bags and grabbed Temp's arms. Booth pulled Temp into his arms._

"_Are you okay" Booth says looking her over._

"_Yeah I-I-I didn't see the root" Temp says shaking slightly._

"_Its okay comes on" Booth says grabbing the bags and wrapping his arm tightly around Temp's waist._

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

_They arrived at the clearing and loaded the van. Jack drove the van with Angela in the passenger seat. Zack and Kathy took the front passenger seat. Than Booth climbed into the last seat with Temp. He leaned back against the window of the van and pulled Temp down. She cuddled next to his side and leaned her head on his stomach. Booth wrapped his arms around Temperance's middle area._

"_Get some sleep while you can" Seeley says looking down at her._

"_I'm scared Booth. Everywhere I go something wrong happens" Temp says in a shaky voice._

"_It's okay none of this is your fault" Booth says with certainly._

"_But it is. This man is following me around and everyone I love is getting hurt because of it" Temperance says tearfully._

"_No it isn't you had no idea this was going to happen" Booth says looking at her intently._

_Temperance just laid her head down on his chest and slowly cried herself to sleep._

_**About an hour later**_

_Jack pulled the van over to get some gas. Everybody got out of the van to stretch. Exact Booth and Bones they fell asleep during the ride. Angela went inside the store to grab some food. By time the gas was done everyone was back in the van. Kathy looked into the backseat and sighed._

"_They really needed that sleep" Kathy says smiling._

"_Yeah they do we don't know when this is going to stop, they better enjoy the sleep while it lasts" Angela says facing Jack and Kathy._

"_Okay let's head out again" Jack says starting the car._

_They began driving for the next 10 hours._

* * *

_Author's note: Hey sorry it took so long. I had family problems. Hopefully I'll have the new chapter up some time this week._


	14. Chapter 14

_10 hours later_

_Booth woke up about 3 hours ago. But Bones remained asleep until now. She started stirring in Booth's arms._

_"Where are we?" Temp says looking up._

_"Just outside of New York" Booth says looking down at her._

_"Why didn't you wake me up" Temp asks leaning up in the seat._

_"You needed your rest well you could" Booth says with concern._

_"We're going to stop at a motel in about 10 minutes" Jack says quietly._

_"Is that wise to do" Angela says with concern._

_"It's for the best. We all need to get a good night's sleep and Meal" Jack says turning into the motel parking lot._

_"Are we all going to be in one room with two beds" Zack asks leaning up with Kathy in his arms._

_"Yeah there's also a blow up mattress in the backseat" Jack says getting out of the van._

_"Will take the air mattress since your all hurt" Angela says following Hodgins out to the registration desk._

_Registration Desk_

_Hodgins and Angela walked up to the desk and the clerk said "Hello How may i help you?"_

_"Hello we need a room with 2 beds please" Angela says with a wide grin._

_"Okay would you like a kitchen or tv with the room" The clerk asked._

_"At this point will take whatever you have" Jack says sighing._

_"Okay here's your key. Your in room 5" The Clerk says handing him the key._

_"Thank You" Angela says opening the door and walking out._

_Outside The Van_

_Zack,Kathy,Temp and Seeley stood outside the van. Angela and Jack walked up to them and said "We're in room 5"_

_"Okay let's go than" Kathy says grabbing one of the bags._

_Everybody started grabbing bags and walking to the room. Temperance went to grab a bag but Seeley stopped her "Don't even try it."_

_"Seeley I'm fine" Temp says sighing._

_"Your even better without picking anything up" Booth says shouldering both duffle bags._

_"Fine" Temp says walking towards the room._

_In the Hotel Room_

_Jack opened the door to find 2 twin beds,a tv,and bathroom. It wasn't clean but it was decent. They all walked into the room and pit the bags aside._

_"Will take the blow up mattress" Angela says starting to set it up._

_"Ang you guys don't have too?" Temp says tiredly._

_"Well we are. You and Kathy are both injured. The blow up mattress is better than the floor" Angela says starting to blow the mattress up._

_A few minutes later_

_It was about 10pm and they had to get an early start. Angela and Jack got on the twin blow up mattress. And than Kathy,Zack,Booth,And Temp got into bed. The lights were turned off a few minutes later. And everyone said " Good night"_

_Around 5am the next morning_

_Everybody got up and was walking about the room. Each taking turns using the bathroom or going to grab food. About 30 minutes later all the bags were packed and they were on there way again. But what they didn't know was that somebody was fo following them. This time Zack was driving and Jack took a break sitting in the passanger seat. Angela sat with Kathy and than Booth sat in back with Temperance. _

_Zack drove for about 4 hours before they had to pull over for gas and a bathroom break. Everybody got out of the van and stretched there limbs. There was a car the stopped right behind them. But nobody was paying attention. It was the man after them they've been trailing them for days. Eveyone got back into the van and they started to drive off._

_In the killer's car_

_"She's got to be at least 7 and a half months pregnant. Now's our chance to get her if we wanted to" The younger man said driving the car._

_"True but let's wait about another week. We need to get the agent and crew out of the picture" A female voice says taking charge._

_"Okay whatever you say boss" The man says speeding up to keep up with the van._

_Inside the van_

_Temperance was sitting up with Seeley's head on her lap. He deserved this sleep just as much as she did. He was gripping her leg making sure he knew she was there. Temperance was rubbing his back and gently moving hair from his face. She smiled at how peaceful he looked when sleeping. He had a lot on his shoulder now that the baby is coming and there on the run from this guy. She wanted him to be okay and not end up in the hospital because of her. She felt bad as it is because her friends got involved with this whole ordeal._

_Upfront Zack was driving about 50 mph and talking to Jack,Angela,and Kathy._

_"We should be in Vermount by the end of the day. We could hid out there for a little while" Zack says watching the road._

_"That sounds good. We all need a break from this hell we call our lives" Angela says sitting up in the seat._

_"Um what if something happends" Kathy says just like her brother being the pretector._

_"Will figure that out when it comes" Jack says turning to look at them._

_"Okay" Kathy says leaning abck in the seat._

_A few hours later_

_Booth was stirring in Temp's lap. He opened his eyes and leaned up "How long was I out for?"_

_"A few hours that you really needed" Temp says touching his his cheek._

_"I guess I did need that" Booth says rubbing his eyes with his hand "Where are we anyways?"_

_"Almost in Vermont" Temp says shifting in the seat._

_"You okay?" Booth says noticing your discomfort._

_"Yeah the baby is just kicking me really hard in my side" Temp says looking up at him._

_"She's fisty just like her mother" Booth says smiling at her._

_"I can deal with that" Temp says kissing him._

_"Me too" Booth says kissing her back._

_Upfront in the Van_

_"Okay enough with the mushy stuff" Kathy says teasing her brother._

_"Whatever you say kat" Booth says smiling and looking at her._

_"Damn right whatever I say" Kathy says smirking at him_

_"Okay you two stop with the wise remarks" Angela says smiling at the two siblings._

_"We're in Vermont we just need to find someplace to stay" Jack says looking at the Welcome to Vermont sign._

_"There should be one up ahead" Kathy says looking down at a map._

_"Well than we're almost there" Zack says driving down the road._

* * *

_Sry it took about a month to write a chapter. I've had a lot of trouble here at home. and now as you can see my computer doesn't have spell check anymore. But It's summer time and hopefully have this story done with in the next month or so. I'm trying to update all my stories this week. please review and tell me what you think._


	15. Chapter 15

_**In the van**_

Booth and Temperance were leaning back against there seat in the van seeing the small city passing by. They were just looking out the window hearing what the other people in the van were saying but decided not to talk. Booth was rubbing her back gently knowing she was uncomfortable from being in the same position for all these hours. He hadn't noticed the same car had been following them since they left DC because of how much he had going through his mind. He looked upfront towards Katy and said "Where we stopping anyways?"

Katy looked back at her brother hearing his question and said "The first hotel we see until we can find a more perment spot." They all knew it wasn't safe to just stop and stay anywhere but they also knew they all needed a break. Angela looked back at the couple in back of her and said "Let us handle all the details please you two just relax you've been through enough to last a life time." If only any of them knew things were just getting started with the man trying to get to Temperance.

Jack had taken over driving so that Zack could get some rest since he had been driving since they left New York a few hours ago. He pulled into the hotel parking lot and said "I'll go check us in just wait in the van." He got out of the van and headed into the building hoping they had a big enough room for all 6 of them.

_**In the Hotel**_

Jack walked up to the desk seeing the clerk standing behind it and said "Hello I need a room with 2 double beds if you have it please." The clerk looked jack up and down before typing into his computer saying "Would you like anything in the room?"

Jack looked at the man playing around with his ring on his finger and said "Anything you got right now my friends and I just won't someplace to sleep." The clerk nodded his head and went to grab a key saying "It's room 3b on the third floor only problem is the elevator is broken." Jack took the key from the clerk hearing that they would have to climb 3 flights of steps but didn't care. If they had to they would make a few trips to grab there things. Or at least grab what they need for the night until tomorrow morning again.

_**Meanwhile outside the hotel**_

Angela,Zack,and Katy were outside the van looking around at the small hotel. It was more than likely only used for tourists traveling through the state. Right now neither of them cared. Booth and Temperance moved to sit in the first back seat waiting for jack to come back. Angela glanced back over at the people around them and said "I really hope this is all done and over with soon. I want our lives to go back to normal."

Booth kept his arm wrapped around Temperance's waist making sure his hand was on her enlarged stomach and said "Our lives might never be normal again." He didn't want to admit it but something's may never change for the better. He hated the thought of their daughter having to be bought into this life. But no matter what he was going to protect them all with his life.

Jack came walking back out of the hotel holding the key in his hand over to the parked van. Booth saw the look on his face as Angela asked "What's with the face?" Jack sighed shaking his head at the group in front of him and said "They have a room on the third floor but the elevator is broken. We have to climb the steps." Kathy looked around at the whole group seeing Temperance had the sprained ankle still and she was still injured from the attack in her apartment.

Zack was the one who spoke up though after about a minute and said "Okay so will bring the girls up first than one of us will stay with them as we get the bags." Booth shook his head knowing Zack was trying to do something good and said "We need to all stick together just bring what we need up for now than will come back in the morning."

Jack nodded his head hearing what the two man had said about there ideas of what to do about the bags. He sighed loudly and said "I agree with Booth for right now." Temperance was leaning heavily against Booth and said "Seel I'm not feeling to good right now." Booth looked down at her hearing this and said "Let's get you up to the room so you can rest." They all haven't rested well since they left the hotel in new York or ate anything besides junk food since than.

_**Parked car few rows back**_

The two man were sitting in the car looking back at the parked van closely. They could tell they were talking about something but couldn't hear what. They didn't want to give up there positions just to hear it. The leader of the two of them was smirking seeing Temperance leaning heavily against her hubby. He shook his head and said "She looks like shit we can take her any day now."

The younger person of the group looked at his boss hearing this and said "What do we do if she goes into labor? We never wanted the baby just her?" The leader knew this was all good questions hearing him asking this and said "if it comes down to it that baby isn't coming with us no matter what."

Temperance was about 7 and a half months along and with all this stress she could have this baby before there plan came into action. The youngster of the group nodded his head and said "Can't wait to finally have her after what she did in New Orleans to us."

_**Walking into the Hotel**_

Booth got out of the Van seeing the pale look on temperance face as the other went around back to gather some things to last the night. They each grabbed PJ' s and clothes for tomorrow tossing it all into the same bag. They didn't want to take any chances right now with leaving anyone behind. Booth helped her out of the van keeping his arm around her tightly and said "Come on." He saw her press her foot to the ground and gasp in pain. They never really had a chance to wrap her ankle the right way before running away from there lives.

Booth was somewhat glad they weren't carrying all there bags up the steps right now because he wasn't going to let her walk up the steps. He looked to the others seeing them all ready to head inside and closed the van door lifting Temperance into his arms in the process. She wrapped her arms around his neck saying "I Hate feeling like this Seel." He kissed the side of her head and said "I Hate seeing you like this."

They all walked together into the hotel again and to the staircase slowly walking up together. Jack and Angela were up front because he had the key to the room. Zack and Kathy were walking behind Booth carrying Temperance. When they got to the third floor jack walked ahead opening the door leaving it open for the others to come walking into the room. Angela and Jack began to put air into the blow up mattress.

_**Downstairs in the front lobby**_

The two man came into the hotel and to the front desk to check into a room. They didn't want to risk loosing track of these people anytime soon. The clerk gave them the room next door to the squints and they couldn't have been any happier to take the key from him. They climbed the steps just as Kathy and Zack walked into their hotel room locking the door behind them. Each of them looked at each other hearing the door lock and said "If only they knew they can't hide from us for long."

_**Inside the squints hotel room**_

Booth carried Temperance right over to the nearest bed and laid her down. He wrapped the blanket around her and said "Just relax will order some food and fix up your ankle soon." Temperance just nodded her head hearing his voice as Kathy sat down beside her on the bed saying "I'll stay with her just go get what you need." Booth looked at his kid sister hearing this coming from her mouth and said "If you need me call." He knew it was irrational since he would only be across the room but he didn't care. He stood back up from kneeling beside the bed and walked towards the others.

Jack was already on the phone with room service ordering them all some kind of food that was better than junk food. He hated hotel food but he was starving just as much as the rest of them. The person from the kitchen said the food should be there in about half an hour. Jack nodded his head and hung up the hotel phone saying "We got 30 minutes to get settled in before food is here."

Angela was going through the one bag they had bought upstairs with them to separate all there belongings. Each of them needed to shower and get changed out of the clothes they were in. Booth walked over to grab his and temperance's things waiting until later to get washed up. He didn't want to leave her sight right now having a bad feeling ripping through his gut. He hated when he got these feelings. He was almost always right with these feelings. He watched as Angela went into the bathroom hearing the shower go on.

As the 30 minutes went by everyone took quick showers and got changed over the period of time. Booth was the one standing by the door waiting for the food to come being that he still had his gun. He wasn't trusting anyone that easily right now. He heard someone knocking at the door and sighed as he opened it seeing the clerk standing there with a tray of food. He took the food from the man than gave him a tip before closing and locking the door again. He bought the food over to the table in the corner of the room and grabbed the food for Temperance walking to the bed. He made Kathy move to go eat and took his spot beside her. He rubbed her back saying "Temp food's here." He saw her stirring beside him slowly raising her head off the pillow as he moved to help her sit up leaning back against him. He was more worried about feeding her than himself as well as her getting cleaned up before himself.

Booth had no idea that this would be one of the last days he would have her in his arms alone for a long time. The man after them were going to attack with in 2 days and kidnap her and injure him. He felt her leaning back against his chest saying "I feel so drained." Booth rubbed her back moving to put a fork full of food into her mouth and said "It's normal with pregnancy."

* * *

AN: Sorry for such a long wait hope you all liked it after almost 2 years of waiting. Today is my last day of classes until July so hopefully I'll have more time to catch up on my stories.


End file.
